Spells
by Alex Moon
Summary: Hogwarts past.


This is my first time so I hope it's good...ack! I have a feeling this is horrible...just read it and see please...

Chapter 1: Fatal Mistakes

"Okay, money..."

"Check!"

"Warm cloaks..."

"Check!"

"Boys..."

"Uh oh."

Lily Evens and her best friend Alice were checking that they had everything for their winter Hogsmeade visit and they had everything on the list...except their friends. Lily and Alice had been in the group 'The Mauraders' since 6th year. That was when James Potter finally stopped hexing people and Lily started dating him. He had changed, and so had she. Now he didn't have such an inflated head, and she hated Severus Snape (dubbed Snivilus) just as much as James did. They joined in on all the Marauders' adventures even though she and James were head boy and girl. So after Lily and Alice had checked that everything was there, they looked around for their friends, noticing that they had gone somewhere else. They searched everywhere, and then decided to leave. After deciding that, they gave one last yell.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!" they yelled. "We're leaving now with or without you!"

That had an effect. After a few milliseconds James and Sirius barreled out of nowhere, followed closely by Remus and Peter.

"You called?"

"Well, you had to go and hide from us didn't you?" Lily accused. "And who was the mastermind behind the disappearing trick?" She glared at them. Sirius raised hand.

"I did." Lily sighed. Sirius sure knew how to annoy her.

"Oh well. Let's go, we've wasted 10 minutes with that, and that comes off your Hogsmeade time." James groaned. The small group trooped down the lane and into Hogsmeade, where they stopped at the pet shop.

"I've been meaning to stop here." Lily stated. "I need a pet. I'll meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks."

At that, she stalked inside. Her friends exchanged glances.

"What's up with her?" asked Remus. They shrugged and headed toward Zonkos.

Inside the pet shop, Lily had noticed something strange. They were selling a wolf there. Hogwarts had added wolfs onto the pets allowed list and she had desperately wanted one. Of course, they were magical and could go as fast as the wind...literally. They could carry messages like owls. Today the pet store had the most beautiful wolf, white with auburn spots on it's behind, and sky blue eyes. It was huge, its eyes were level with hers, and she was 4 foot 9. She took it out and went to the counter. It loved her like crazy; she knew it would protect her to the death. She paid and walked out of the store...and right into Snape. The dog (she named it Sky) growled and Snape went by without passing a comment.

"What a great dog you are, Sky!" she exclaimed and walked into the Three Broomsticks, where her friends were waiting.

"Hey guys! Like my new wolf?" she asked them.

"It's great! Just keep it away from Padfoot and Moony." Alice joked. "They'll steal it from you." Sirius and Remus shot murderous glances at her.

"That is NOT funny guys! You are all animals too!" Remus shouted. "Uh oh..." The whole pub was staring at them. They got out of there, fast.

When they were back in the great hall, they said good night and headed back to bed, hoping that Remus' slip wouldn't prove a fatal one.

Back at the castle, the six friends decided to get ready for the ball which Hogwarts was hosting. Three other schools had been invited, from everywhere, so they wanted to be very prepared for whomever came to like them.

Up in their dormitory—Griffindor, of course—Lily and Alice met up with their friend Arabella Figg who was helping them to dress, as they were doing for her. The three each got into their own stunning ball gowns. Lily wore a white-and-midnight blue halter-topped gown that reached the floor. Alice decided on a sparkling red sleeveless dress. The wardrobe which Arabella displayed was an emerald long-sleeved silky dress with white gloves that reached to her elbows. They all had white strappy spike-heel sandals and were accompanied by buns accented with rhinestones. Finally, they all shared differently stoned necklaces and bracelets to match their ensemble.


End file.
